


[podfic] If All the World and Love Were Young

by reena_jenkins, Saucery



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anthropomorphic, Emotional Manipulation, Gods of Summer and Winter, Implied Cannibalism, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Murder Fantasies, Paganism, Podfic, Power Play, Romance, Seduction, Supernatural Elements, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unrequited Love, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thor is the god of summer, and Loki is the god of winter.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] If All the World and Love Were Young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If All the World and Love Were Young](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17186) by saucery. 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Original Mythology, Gods of Summer and Winter, Anthropomorphic Fic, Murder Fantasies, Implied Cannibalism, Romance, Yearning, Long-distance Relationship, Paganism, Unrequited Love, Seduction, Emotional Manipulation, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Power Play, Age Difference, Surreal/Supernatural Elements

**Length:** 00:18:05  
  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Thor%29%20_If%20All%20the%20World%20and%20Love%20Were%20Young_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
